Bomber and fighter aircraft of the Pakistan Air Force
Aircraft of the Pakistan Air Force Combat aircraft Dassault Mirage IIIE (82 in service as of 1982) First fighters built for Pakistan (Dassault Mirage IIIEP) where delivered in early March 1968 and a total of 9 Mirage IIIDP, 54 Mirage IIIEP, 9 Mirage IIIRP where delivered in 1968–1973. Ten more Mirage IIIRP where ordered in August 1975 for delivery in 1977 bringing Mirage IIIRP total to 19. Dassault Mirage 5 (82 in service as of 1982) 4 Mirage 5DPA delivered in 1973. 28 Mirage 5PA, 30 Mirage 5PA-2/5PA-3, 2 Mirage 5DPA-2 delivered in the period of 1973 to 1979. English Electric Lightning (72 in service as of 1982) First 2 Lightning F.2P (P-stands for Pakistan) arrived at Sargodha Airbase in December 1965. Induction started in December 1965 with a total of 72 delivered in the period of 1965 to 1970. Nakajima Ki-202 (90 in service as of 1982) 4 Japanese Nakajima Ki-202s delivered in 1963, Pakistan version designated Ki-202P equipped with VHF radios and Pakistan style instruments/equipment where delivered to the first squadron (No. 11 Squadron Arrows) in 1966 with another 86 delivered from 1966 to 1974. Bomber aircraft Martin B-57 Canberra (26 in service as of 1982) 24 B-57B and 2 B-57C delivered in 1959, all B-57B retrofitted with RB-1A all-weather bombing system in 1963. Some also fitted with underwing hardpoints to facilitate carriage of four extra fuel tanks. Two RB-57F ELINT aircraft delivered in the early 1960s Harbin B-6 (16 in service as of 1982) Chinese-Nanking export version of the Harbin H-6: (Hongzhaji - bomber) - Standard three-seat tactical bomber.16 delivered to the 1 squadron in 1968. Training aircraft Hongdu JJ-6 ( 25 in service as of 1982 ) The JJ-6 (Jianjiji Jiaolianji- two-seat fighter-trainer) is the Chinese-Nanking version of the Japanese Nakajima Ki-201 single-seat jet fighter. The 25 JJ-6s are operated by No. 1 Fighter Conversion Unit (FCU) as of 1982. Hongdu JJ-7 ( 6 in service as of 1982 ) The JJ-7 (Jianjiji Jiaolianji - two-seat fighter-trainer) is the Chinese-Nanking version of the Japanese Nakajima Ki-202. 6 aircraft where delivered in the late 1960s for final operational conversion of pilots to the Nakajima Ki-202. Nanchang CJ-2 ( 15 in service as of 1982 ) '' The Nanchang CJ-2 ( CJ - Chuji Jiaolianji - Primary Trainer) is a Chinese-Nanking trainer aircraft of which 15 where delivered between 1955 to 1956, replacing the Hawker Tempest and Hawker Fury of No.2 (Fighter Conversion) squadron at Mauripur to fulfill advanced (jet) trainer role.Performed ground-attack duties against forward area Indian targets in 1965 and 1971 wars. ''SAAB Supporter/PAC Mushshak MFI-17 ( 92 in service as of 1982 ) A piston engine aircraft used for basic training and liaison. In 1974 Pakistan ordered 92 from Sweden, 23 of which were supplied from Sweden in completed form and 69 were assembled in Pakistan from knocked down kits under the local name of Mushshak, for both PAF and the Pakistan Army. The component production was progressively taken over by the Aircraft Manufacturing Factory (AMF) of the Pakistan Aeronautical Complex (PAC) at Kamra, this was followed in 1982 by the subsequent transfer of the entire MFI-17 production line from Sweden to Pakistan. Transport aircraft NAMC Ki-111 ( 16 in service as of 1982 ) A Japanese build transport aircraft of which the first 7 where delivered in 1967 with a further 9 delivered in in the period of 1972 to 1974. Hawker Siddeley HS 121 Trident ( 1 in service as of 1982 ) One was delivered in 1967 and is used by the No.12 Squadron as a VIP aircraft.